warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:XXSunstreamXx
Hi Hi, Sunstream. I guess QB may have told you she was going to be away for a while? Well, the wiki's still going. I saw you reserved Swiftfeather (W) on the WGWiki PCA Reservation Table. It's been quite a while since you reserved it, yet some users and I see absolutely nothing being added to the Approval Page. Also, I have made new RP pages that means you can RP more than one cat. Echomoon, previously in WindClan, is now in WeedClan, the (new) WindClan. It would be great to see you active on this wiki again! For the links to all the Clans, see here- 1, 2, 3 and 4. Let me know if you have suggestions for this wiki, or have a question :-) 07:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi Sunstream! Would you want to RP anytime soon? 15:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Can we do it on chat? 15:54, May 3, 2015 (UTC) kk I'm already there :D! 15:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Sig links One of the links in your signature must be to your talk page. I could change it for you if you like 21:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) kk Yeah! If you could mentor me that would be great. I was thinking of mentoring people myself but it could help if someone else could help me first. 22:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Here you are! Here you are! Hope you like her :D Let me know if you'd like anything changed. Also, I realised that your sig only leads to your userpage, and it is required that it leads to your talk page 10:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: All you need to do is to input the code in your Page. Hope that helped! 21:47, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Now I understand your problem. When you created your sig, you made a page for it on the mainspace. You needto change it to User:XXSunstreamXx/Sig2. I can't rename it because there is already another page with your sig, so I'll just code it for you again if you can tell me what you want 08:02, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Here you go! Let me know if you'd like anything changed :) To use it put the code in your Page and check that the box below saying I would like to use wikitext in my signature is ticked 09:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Mentoring in PCA Unfortunately, on this wiki we do not allow anyone that hasn't passed the qualifications to mentor anyone, even unofficially. I saw you started mentoring Honeyshine unofficially. Although this is allowed on WWiki, it isn't allowed here. You must meet the qualifications if you want to become a mentor, which are here. Sorry! 10:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your message on YC's talk No, you're not banned from PCA as you didn't know what was required. I understand that you simply didn't know what you can or can't do on this wiki, and didn't understand that there were requirements to meet. However, you will be let go once only. If you repeat this action another two times, you will be given a warning. If it is repeated again, you shall be banned from PCA for a week. If you have anymore questions, simply ask me, YC or Snow. Hope to see you around and help make the wiki a better place �� 07:18, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: All you need to do, actually, is place a message on the Clan's talk page. In this case, Talk:RippleClan. I'll add you in now, though 22:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Battle! Edit the page RippleClan/GamePage and read the following ~ RippleClan has been thrown into battle against Rogues! The battlefield is near a lake, connected to several rivers in RippleClan's territory. Use some of the Water Combat moves to defend your territory! Simply input the code you wish to use next to your character(s)'s name 08:06, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Book Appearaces Snow, QB and I are writing this book and we're using the cats that were first created on WGWiki as the very first List of Cats. May we use your cat (Echomoon)? 22:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Sun! Happy B-day. I was working on a picture I thought you might like and I'm almost done! Here we go! I hope you like it: Sunstream.gif :D